Jerome Clarke
Jerome Clarke '''is one of the main characters in House of Anubis. Jerome always has a trick up his sleeve and along with best friend Alfie Lewis is the school jokester. He also has a soft side, though, first proven by his crush and later relationship with Mara Jaffray. When the series first began, however, he had a taste for older women as he strived to impress his teacher Ms. Robinson. For a time he worked for Rufus Zeno out of jealousy of the closeness of Sibuna. About Jerome is portrayed as an uncaring and manipulative person. He does not seem to care about anything if it doesn't benefit him, either financially or humorously. He sells his old homework to the lower grades for quite some money, although much of the homework is incorrect. Pranks are without a doubt his specialty as he pr actically lives and breathes off of them. His best friend is Alfie Lewis, but if trouble comes his way he doesn't mind selling him out. Be careful house members, because when the time comes, Jerome's loyalties could easily be bought by the highest bidder, student, or teacher. When Joy first disappears, Jerome doesn't exactly jump to conclusions or try to find answers. He decides to go along with the faculty's explanation of her parents pulling her out of school due to financial reasons. When Nina arrives, he treats her like everybody else (other than Fabian), someone to prank. He doesn't mind going along with Patricia's charade of an "initiation ceremony", but does protest when she locks Nina in the attic. In the beginning, he proves his loyalty to his house mates, agaist his will , during House of Discovery / House of Hyper, when he covers for Nina along with the rest of the group. However, in the next episode, House of Cheats / House of Rumors, he shows off his darker side by blackmailing Mara into doing whatever he wants when he threatens to reveal the truth that Mara cheated for Mick on the French test. He also manipulates the Alfie/Amber/Mick love triangle to his own humorous advantage, but comes clean after Fabian threatens to reveal his recycled homework business to Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Anderson. He also takes advantage of Patricia's concern that Joy is dead by saying that he can get Alfie to communicate with the dead via crystal ball. When the they hear the scream from the phonograph in the attic, he has no desire to figure out what it is. Later, he tries hitting on a bunch of girls with Alfie, unsuccessfully. He overhears many conversations between the members of Sibuna, but instead of investigating, he decides to pull a prank on them with Alfie by dressing up as zombies and hiding in the cellar. Jerome shows his caring side in House of Identity / House of Emergency when Alfie gets stuck in the cellar and goes into shock. Jerome is disturbed by this and risks Victor's wrath by going down into the cellar after hours. When Alfie gets taken off to the hospital, he demands answers from Patricia by blackmailing her. However, Patricia blackmails him back and he is left at a stalemate. In House of Arrest / House of Hoax, Jerome shows more of an emotional side, and opens up to Mara, revealing that he has been at boarding school since he was five and never see's his parents. Jerome is only seen showing a sensitive side with Mara. But he turns his back on Mara when Mick returns and the two start openly dating. In House of Stars / House Of Harsh, his willingness to sell out his friends for money is demonstrated when he contacts Rufus Zeno and gives him information on Sibuna in exchange for payment, not knowing he was a bad guy. He eventually takes this to extremes by stealing Alfie's ankh piece and handing it over to Rufus. He does it out of fear of what Rufus will do to him if he doesn't give him anything because Rufus has been threatening him. He eventually participates in a plan to help Sibuna recover the piece, which they do. In the finale, it is shown that he has earned a little bit of Sibuna's trust when Rufus says Jerome sold them out again, but Nina doesn't believe him. Jerome joins Sibuna in the season finally and nearly kills Rufus. In the season finale he rescues Nina from Rufus showing that he also has a caring side. In House of Hello/House of Dolls, Jerome acts very mysteriously as he tries to disguise himself outside of Anubis House. When he was in school, he tries to hide himself from someone, but was caught by his sister Poppy Clarke who he was trying to avoid all along. In House of Myths / House of Nightmares, Poppy decides to find out more information on her father and dicovers their father's name is John Clarke. In House of Crushes/House of Vertigo Jerome trys to get some money for a detective he hired to find out about John Clarke and where he is, so he sells masks to everyone for the opening of the Egyption exibition given to there school and Jerome sells a dress to Nina because she had nothing to go with her mask but he sold the same dress to Joy which caused confusion for Fabian but they later find out he sold the same dress to the teacher Mrs.Andrews. Relationships with other characters Mick Campbell '''(Unknown-Present;(enemies) Mick and Jerome talk from time to time, though Jerome is knowingly jealous of him and Mara. When Mick came back from a scholarship school, Mara spent all her time with him instead of Jerome. Jerome knows a lot about Mick and usually teases Mick about him and Mara. Jerome told Mick that Alfie and Amber went on a date when they didn't actually. They are not enemies, nor friends, merely two people who talk on occasion. In Season 2 Mick gets annoyed everytime Mara mentions Jerome and is even mad when he finds out that Mara was in a relationship with him while he was in Australia, which turned out to be a lie.They are currently enemies because they both have a crush on Mara, Mick is angry when he sees Jerome kissing Mara in Season 2's finale. Poppy Clarke (Poppy's birth-Present; Siblings) Poppy is Jerome's younger sister. Poppy is introduced at the beginning of season two, having started school at the begining of the new term. Poppy initially blackmails Jerome, to which he relents, but stops shortly after giving photos of Jerome to his housemates. Though the two argue, they do have tender moments when they get along. Poppy wants Jerome to help her find their father. Poppy often calls Jerome Gerbil. (See Joppy) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-Present;Girlfriend) It is revealed that he has strong feelings for Mara; however, he often tries to indirectly break her and Mick up. He blackmailed Mara when he caught her cheating on a French test for Mick. He made her do his chores, laundry, and homework. He also knows about the kiss Mara and Mick had. From time to time, there is some animosity between the two, usually because Jerome acts like a jerk. They do not actually hate each other. Lately they have been spending a lot of time together. Mara was able to get him to open up and show a (more) sensitive side. He tells her that his parents left him in boarding school since he was 5 and told him to "rot" there. He tries to impress Mara too (showing he was good at chess). Jerome asked her out but she rejected him when he gossiped about Mick, who was gone at the time. Also, Alfie teases him about him liking Mara but Jerome avoids the question - though he never denies it. They might date in season two since Mara and Mick broke up and Mick moved to Australia. He truly loves Mara as he immediatly began shouting and arguing when Mr.Sweet expelled Mara. Mara forgets about his crush on her and believes his compassion during their fake dates as good acting. They kiss twice in that episode. Mara ends their fake relationship when she re-establishes a long distance relationship with Mick. Jerome is clearly saddened that Mick and Mara are back together but manages to save a picture of him and Mara kissing that she tried to delete. Jerome tried to protect Mara by telling her that Trudy is okay. And as Jerome loves Mara he went to give her a kiss but she she backed out before he kissed her and said that she is still seeing Mick. In the season 2 finale Mara and Jerome become an item. (See Jara) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-Present; Best Friend) Alfie is Jerome's right hand man. He is always by Jerome's side asking him for advice on how to get his crush, Amber, to notice him. They are also roommates and best friends. They are usually goofing around and making fun of the other residents, usually Amber or Patricia. Jerome gives Alfie bad advice on how to get Amber and other girls in general so that Jerome can get a good laugh. Jerome then locked him in the sarcophagus and then he persuaded Alfie to betray his Sibuna friends so that Jerome could get information for Rufus Zeno. After that, Alfie invited him into Sibuna in the last few episodes of season 1 (See Jelfie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-Present; Friend) In the beginning of the series the two didn't have many interactions. However, they grew closer when Jerome got involved in the mystery. During the finale, he was shown to help her escape Rufus and be helpful on many occasions. The two haven't had many interactions in season 2 but were happy to greet one another on their first day back at school. (See Jerina) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-Present; Friends) He helped Amber with her campaign for class president after Mara ditches him and after Amber fired Alfie, and she seems actually happy about this. However he stole her dress for prom and replaced it with a dolls' dress with exactly the same design and she became extremely angry with him. (See Jamber) [[Ms. Robinson |'Esther Robinson']] (Student-Teacher relationship-Present) It is hinted in the premiere episode that Jerome might have a teacher crush on Ms. Robinson. He became amused when she walked in to kick Mr. Winkler out into the drama room before Amber kissed Alfie. Also in episode House of Confrontations / House of Alarms he became amused to see Ms. Robinson as she gave a tour of the school. She went over to talk to him and Alfie as they fixed some poster and Jerome acted all weird. He also tried to be sophisticated and was prepared to impress her by lighting up a smoke bomb. She, however, obviously wasn't interested. 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Jerome usually teases Fabian. Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk. Jerome was able to solve the math problem when Fabian couldn't. When Jerome overheard Fabian and Sibuna talking about going into the cellar, Jerome and Alfie decided to dress up as zombies and scare them. The two seem to be on better terms now. (See Ferome) [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] (Unknown-Present; Close Friend) Together with Alfie, Jerome helps Patricia to contact "Joy's Ghost" but only to make fun of her in a very Jerome way. He always teases her. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie usually work together on projects in Biology. He thinks she is crazy and doesn't actually believe there is something behind Joy's disappearance. Also, he helped Patricia with the fake "initiation" while everyone else (besides Alfie) was against it. In episode 13, when Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina said: "She's visiting her boyfriend," and Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?!" He also seems to have a nickname for her (along with Alfie), Trixie, which he calls her repeatedly.(See Patrome) Quotes *"Enough already!" - mimicking Mara *"There's bad. There's really bad. There's completely soul-whitheringly bad. And then there's you." *"Oh, speak of the devil. Literally! I'm surprised my phone didn't burst into flames." *"...it's not repeatable." *"Look at you - you're a single, successful guy...in a very shiny suit." *"Me. I'm the Maestro." * "Terrible yolk, Alfie." *"I want you to come up with an irresistible pick up line, such as, "Babe, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." *She's the ice queen. She's the icy queen of ice!" *"Get out your scrubbing brush, Cinderella. I've drawn up a little list (pulls out list). Actually, come to think of it, it's not that little. (sarcastically) I love you" *"And the plot thickens as they say" *"It's like Megan Fox replacing Marge Simpson." ... "I said that out-loud, didn't I?" *"Fabian tell me. Does it get boring always, always being the one who's like cut it out or that's not right or fun is bad?" *"Darth Vader's got nothing on you." *"It's a bonding thing. Some guys go fishing, Clarkes look for priceless gems." *"Team Clarke: 1 rest of the world: 0!" *Mara, will you please, please, please go out with me? *"I actually cracked a safe! I've been spending too much time in jail." Gallery View the Gallery 'here ' Trivia *Despite having joined Sibuna after Alfie, Jerome partially knew about the secret before Alfie. However, he didn't officially join Sibuna as he had no initiation and does not take part in the main mystery in season two. *He is the second character to have aided Rufus Zeno in his quest for the Cup of Ankh (having Patricia as the first character to aid Rufus). Also, he was the first to do it intentionally. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart is Jeroen Cornelissen. *Has a younger sister named Poppy Clarke. *Has a father named John Clarke that he and his sister Poppy were trying to find until they found out he was in prison. *Jerome seems to have a lot of teacher crushes, two of them being Ms. Robinson and Miss Valentine. *In both Season 1 and Season 2 Jerome works for Zeno or know as "The Collector." Only in season 2 Jerome didn't know he was working for him until he saw his hood being pulled down. *Despite not being an official member of Sibuna(yet) , he was present with the rest of the acolytes in both season conclusions. *Poppy often calls him "Gerbil" while he calls her "Poopy". *He and Jerome are the only to characters that have an on screen parent. *He and Patrica had never told anyone that they were not an only child up until now. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna